terra_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sekowo
Sekowo (Sekon), officially the Empire of Sekowo (大''和本帝國 (Sekowan), Dai Sekon Teikoku''), is a nation located on the continent of Dovani. It is bordered by Hulstria to the north, Lourenne to the south-west and Argos to the east. History Sekowo is one of the oldest nations of Terra, with the first known settlers arriving to the region from Indrala around 8000 BC. The Empire of Sekowo originates around 800 BC, when numerous warring kingdoms were unified by the first Emperor Saisho (Saisho-tennō), founding the city of Mizuho. The modern emperors trace their lineage back to this original emperor. From 800 to 1333, Sekowo was ravaged by almost constant conflict between the Emperor and his Daimyos, who each vied for power and influence. The Emperor struggled to maintain hold of power, usually dictating his will to subservient individuals who would soon after use their influence to seek power themselves. Eventually this period of feudal warfare ended with the establishment of the Shogunate in 1333 AD. During the Shogunate period the Shogun served as de-facto military dictator of the Empire, while de-jure subservient to the Emperor, who held ceremonial religious authority and little else. In the 1800s increased contact with the outside world, most notably the absolute monarchies of Artania, served as inspirations for how a modern Sekowan state should look like. This move for modernization culminated in the end of the Shogunate system in 1870 and the centralisation of power in the hands of an Absolute Emperor. The Absolute system, under threat by liberal elements within its population was peacefully replaced with a parliamentary constitutional monarchy on July 3 1978, universally celebrated throughout Sekowo as Democracy Day. This new democracy saw the formation of the three traditional political parties, the Social Democrats, Liberal Democrats and National Democrats; the establishment of a bicameral legislature, the National Diet; and the creation of the role of Prime Minister to serve as head of government. Government & Politics Government Politics Military Geography & Climate Sekowo is comprised mostly of three different geographic zones. * The Northern part of the country is comprised of high mountains, because of this, the area has a temperate climate in the summer and cold and snowy winters. * The middle of the country is comprised of small mountains and mostly hilly terrain. The climate in the area is a mixture of Temperate and Sub-tropic with Summer and Winter temperatures varying year by year, though in all it is a mild and comfortable climate. * The Lower South-East of the country is comprised of the Western most part of the Great Dovani plains. The climate in the area tends to be very warm, with summer temperatures reaching as high as 45°C. Administrative Divisions The main division of Sacred Sekowo is called the Han (国) or State, traditionally called Han. The States are led by members of the aristocracy and named by the head of state; the head of a Han is named 藩王 (Han-ō/''Han-woo''). The States are further subdivided into municipalities, which comprise cities, towns, and groups of villages. Municipalities Municipalities make up the third and smallest administrative division of Sekowo. Municipalities are primarily made up of large cities, towns, villages, and hamlets that are close by each other. The number of municipalities in Sekowo is not concrete due to the regular creation, merging and division of them happening every few years. 'List of Municipalities ' *Ishinawa *Hishikawa *Naraihara *Shitani *Mangusuku *Kutakaza *Mizuho *Seritei *Itogaki *Nago *Kitashuto *Soeha *Ibarachi *Heimei-kyō *Sibagusu *Kotoyoba *Bunrukai *Ginnan-wan *Toyama *Yamashima Economy Demographics Immigration Ethnicity Language Infrastructure & Transportation Infrastructure Transport Culture Music Holidays Category:CountriesCategory:Sekowo